A toy of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is very popular with children, although also adults can be fascinated by it. In a known toy, the path is usually built up from a number of separate path sections which are provided with suitable guides for the vehicle. The guide also often comprises an electrical contact track which is coupled to an electric motor accommodated in the vehicle, at least during operation, via a sliding contact or conductive brush of the vehicle
A disadvantage of such a toy is that it is to be assembled anew each time and occupies comparatively much space, while the electrical contact track for the vehicle will always be subject to wear. In addition, vehicles used in the known toy track are usually rather expensive owing to their integrated electronics and electric motors.